


But Talking Enough

by CorporalAckerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Oral Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorporalAckerman/pseuds/CorporalAckerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi et Erwin emménagent ensemble lorsqu'ils quittent le Bataillon d'Exploration. Vivre ensemble est étonnamment facile, mais communiquer des sentiments est, comme d'habitude, exceptionnellement dur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Talking Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But Talking Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341436) by [everythingsshiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingsshiny/pseuds/everythingsshiny). 



> Bonjour/Bonsoir, me revoilà avec cet OS qui est une suite directe de No Longer Speaking, le premier OS dans la série "Communication". Si vous prévoyez de lire celui-ci, je vous recommande fortement de lire le premier qui est déjà posté sous le nom d'origine. Cet OS n'aura pas beaucoup de sens si vous ne lisez pas la première partie.
> 
> Pour cet OS But Talking Enough si vous voulez lire l'original, vous trouverez les liens pertinents sur mon profil. Si je ne poste pas les 3 OS dans la même fic, c'est que l'auteur les a postés indépendamment les uns des autres même s'ils se suivent.
> 
> Disclaimer : l'histoire appartient a everythingsshiny l'auteur de ce flicket de 3 OS. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent a Hajime Isayama.
> 
> Rating : MA, lime, homophobes cliquez sur la croix rouge en haut a droite
> 
> Pairing : Eruri
> 
> Résumé : Levi et Erwin emménagent ensemble lorsqu'ils quittent le Bataillon d'Exploration. Vivre ensemble est étonnamment facile, mais communiquer des sentiments est, comme d'habitude, exceptionnellement dur.

**But Talking Enough**

 

La maison dans laquelle ils vont passer leur retraite est une petite maison à l’intérieur du mur Rose. L’endroit à plus l’air d’être un chalet qu’une maison, avec une cuisine, un salon, un petit jardin et deux chambres. Il est situé dans une petite rue tranquille, leurs voisins de gauche sont un jeune couple sans enfants et ceux de droite un couple de personnes âgées dont les enfants sont déjà partit. Personne pour les montrer du doigt ou faire des commérages en voyant le Commandant du Bataillon d’Exploration et le soldat le plus fort de l’humanité ensembles.

Ils avaient tous les deux acheté une petite quantité de meuble pour leurs maisons, pensant qu’ils y habiteraient. Mais ils combinèrent leurs achats ensembles. Il y eut une certaine confusion en se retrouvant avec des meubles et ustensiles de cuisines identiques. Mais, par exemple, ils n’avaient pas de table de cuisine. Ils devraient aller ensemble au magasin pour acheter le mobilier manquant.

Mais ils combinèrent leurs achats ensembles. Erwin comme un idiot, voulant aider en dépit de son incapacité à voir où il va. Levi doit régulièrement laisser de côté ce qu’il fait pour marcher à côté d’Erwin, tirant ou poussant son épaule pour lui dire ou tourner à droite ou à gauche afin d’éviter qu’il se prenne un mur ou trébuche sur une boîte. Erwin sourit simplement et suit les instructions de Levi, le remerciant chaque fois qu’il arrive dans une pièce en toute sécurité.

Ils emménagèrent le soir. Tout ce qui devait être immédiatement déballé le fut, et tout le reste fut poussé contre un mur afin qu’Erwin ne trébuche pas sur ce qui pouvait être au milieu. Levi prépara un repas simple de pain grillé et d’œufs (toute la nourriture qu’ils ont avec eux - ils iront à l’épicerie le lendemain) et guide Erwin au comptoir lorsqu’il a fini. Ils mangèrent debout à côté de l’autre. Levi regardait autour de lui sa nouvelle maison, regardant la cuisine clairsemée et ce qu’il pouvait voir de leur salon à travers la porte, et dans le jardin par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Et Erwin. Erwin pour sa part, semble contenu. Ses yeux aveugles étaient calmes, et il sourit quand il mâche. Enfin, quand il eut fini de manger, il dit, "c’est un endroit agréable, non ?”

Levi pose sa fourchette pour serrer la main d’Erwin, c’est le signal qu’ils ont établi pour dire “oui”. Oui, c’est un endroit agréable.

*********

Erwin ne parla pas du moment où ils avaient partagé un baiser la veille, et Levi ne peut pas parler de quoi que ce soit, de sorte que la question ne se pose pas. Cependant, aucun moment semblables ne suivit. Ils ne sont que deux camarades retraités partageant une maison ensemble. Levi pense que c’est probablement plus facile comme ça. Il n’y a pas de raison de faire de leur nouvelle maison un drame ou être affecté dans le cas ou Erwin ne retourne pas ses sentiments. C’est suffisant pour lui d’être seulement avec Erwin. De le voir quand il se lève le matin, sortant de sa chambre avec les cheveux en désordres et les yeux pleins de sommeils, et de le revoir avant qu’il aille au lit le soir. Il suffit de faire les repas avec la nourriture qu’Erwin ramène du marché. Le fait d’être ici est suffisant.

Cependant, leur mode de vie est étrange. Vivre à la retraite est troublant pour eux deux. Ils se réveillent encore à l’aube, habitués aux horaires des soldats, mais il n’y a rien a faire au début. Levi fait le petit déjeuner et Erwin brasse le thé, et puis ils s’assoient en silence (une fois que Levi ait acheté un ensemble de chaises pour la cuisine) et de manger quand le soleil se lève. Lorsqu’il n’y a presque plus rien à manger, Erwin demande à voix haute ce qu’ils font ce jour-là. Il répertorie les différentes tâches qu’ils peuvent accomplir, comme acheter des chaises pour la salle de séjour, aller au marcher faire les courses, faire la lessive. Levi écoute avec une main dans celle d’Erwin afin qu’il puisse donner son accord ou, au contraire un retrait obligatoire, en soulevant un peu sa main pour dire non.

Souvent, Erwin part sortir et fait les courses pendant que Levi reste à la maison pour faire le ménage (même si Levi va avec lui quand il peut. La dernière chose dont il a besoin est qu’Erwin trébuche sur quelque chose au milieu de la rue sale et se blesse). C’est terne, mais le mode de vie de Levi se développe. Il aime nettoyer la maison, aime contrôler ce petit coin du monde. Levi tente même de cultiver des légumes dans le jardin, même si la pluparts des plantes meurent. Il n’a pas beaucoup d’expérience dans le jardinage.

Un matin, alors qu’ils finissent leur thé du matin, Erwin dit, “j’aimerais pouvoir lire.”

Levi regarde Erwin et regarde le soleil levant peindre son visage. Erwin laisse son visage au soleil sentant sa chaleur alors qu’il se lève comme chaque matin. Levi aime voir les caractéristiques d’Erwin s’éclaircirent et tourner à l’or.

“J’ai recueilli tant de livres au cours des années que je n’ai jamais eu le temps de lire. Maintenant, j’ai tout le temps que je veux, mais je ne peux plus lire.” Il sourit tristement, mais ne rajouta rien.

Levi posa sa tasse de thé sur la table et se leva. Quand il revint, il avait l’un des livres d’Erwin dans ses mains.

“Que fais-tu ?” Lui demanda Erwin.

Levi posa le livre sur la table et l’ouvrit à la première page, Erwin se redressa. “Est-ce un livre ? Mais comment vas-tu…”

Levi prit la main du blond dans la sienne la mettant à plat, paume vers le haut. Il poussa ses doigts vers le bas veillant à garder la surface de sa main à plat, et commença à tracer des lettres dessus avec ses doigts. Levi forma deux lettres, puis stoppa.

“ … Le”, dit tranquillement Erwin. “Qu’est-ce que ce “le” ?”

Levi serre sa main. “Continue”

Donc Levi continue. Il trace un mot à la fois, et attend qu’Erwin le dise à voix haute. C’est lent, mais ils sont capables de lire deux pages du livre de cette façon.

“Levi. Merci”, dit Erwin quand ils finirent de lire pour la journée. Ses mots sont doux, et le ton, pour une raison quelconque, rappelle à Levi l’incident de l’autre fois lorsqu’ils se sont embrassés.

Le lendemain, Levi “lit” à Erwin juste après le dîner. Cela devient une chose régulière dans leur routine. Quand ils ont fini de manger, Levi va éteindre les bougies sauf une et s’assoie à table avec Erwin, une main d’Erwin dans la sienne, tandis que l’autre retrace soigneusement les mots lettre par lettre. Erwin respire chaque mot et Levi savoure le sentiment de la peau d’Erwin et son ton respectueux. Il ne peut pas se souvenir de ce que chaque livre contenait, mais il peut se rappeler exactement qu’il fait ça pour aider Erwin à lire.

Puis lorsque la bougie commence à brûler, tout deux vont chacun dans leur chambre. Levi regarde Erwin disparaître dans sa chambre et attend que sa porte soit fermée avant d’entrer dans sa propre chambre. C’est le seul moment où il repense au soir où ils se sont embrassés et ce demande ce qui est arrivé, et ce qui est arrivé depuis, et ce qui se passerait s’il devait suivre Erwin dans sa chambre.

Mais il ne le fait jamais.

*********

Levi se réveilla en sursaut une nuit ou il oublie où il est. Il se redresse en vitesse regardant autour de lui cherchant le danger qu’il ne trouva pas devant ses yeux, son rythme cardiaque ralentit. Il est chez lui, il en est sûr. Mais si tel est le cas, qu’est-ce qui l’a réveillé ?

Un cri flotte à ses oreilles à travers le hall, et Levi comprend. C’est Erwin. Il crie dans son sommeil.

Le cri vient à nouveau, et cette fois Levi croit entendre le mot “descend”.

Levi sort de son lit posant ses pieds nus sur le bois froid du sol. Il traverse le couloir sombre et pénètre dans la chambre d’Erwin. Celui-ci se trouve sur son lit, sourcils froncés et bouche ouverte. Ses jambes se contractent sous les couvertures.

“Non", il marmonne. “Ne cherche… Pas !”

Levi se précipite à travers la pièce jusqu’au lit d’Erwin. Il appuie une main sur l’épaule d’Erwin et donne une secousse.

Erwin cri un “Non!” Et saisit le poignet de Levi. Sa prise en main est ferme, et il regarde autour de lui d’une manière extravagante. “Où suis-je ?” Il demande. “Où m’avez-vous emmener ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas voir ?”

À la dernière question, le cœur de Levi se serre. Il souhaite pouvoir parler, juste pour dire quelque chose de réconfortant. Mais tout ce qu’il peut faire et de joindre son autre main sur les traits du visage d’Erwin, en espérant que le sentiment aiderait a calmer Erwin.

“Quoi... “ Erwin commence à toucher au premier abord, et Levi se détache. Ses yeux aveugles regardaient partout, mais sa respiration était de plus en plus calme. Levi tente à nouveau, et cette fois Erwin reconnaît le toucher. “... Est-ce que c’est toi Levi ?”

Levi déplace sa main le long de la joue d’Erwin et serre les doigts autour de son poigner. Immédiatement, la poigne d’Erwin se desserre. Il lève la main vers le visage de Levi et passe ses doigts sur les joues, les sourcils et le nez de Levi, prenant un bon aperçu de la seule manière qu’il peut. C’est la première fois qu’Erwin le regarde depuis ce jour. Levi ferme les yeux et soupire, se concentrant sur la sensation de ces doigts.

“Je rêvais”, explique Erwin. Il laissa tomber et reposer sa main sur l’épaule de Levi. Sa poigne est ferme, comme s’il essayait de garder Levi en place. “J’étais rentré d’une expédition. Les titans avaient tués tout le monde. Même toi.” Puis, il rajouta plus bas, “même toi”.

Levi posa sa main sur le visage d’Erwin et caressa sa joue comme pour dire, “je suis là.” Erwin se pencha vers elle, et Levi espérait que ça l’aide. Ils sont assis comme ça, dans l’obscurité, les secondes passent lentement, et Levi veut rester. Il souhaite, il veut vraiment rester, mais finalement Erwin lui dit qu’il va bien et qu’il peut retourner se coucher.

Levi estime que ce ne sera pas le dernier cauchemar. La nuit suivante, et la nuit d’après, il entend à nouveau Erwin parler dans son sommeil, crier des commandes et des avertissements aux soldats imaginaires. À chaque fois, Levi va le réveiller.

La quatrième nuit, Erwin tire Levi en avant et repose sa tête contre sa poitrine. Le mouvement fait sursauter Levi, avant qu’il ne sache ce qu’il se passait, il se retrouva à passer son bras autour des épaules d’Erwin pour se tenir en équilibre. Il s’y maintient jusqu’à ce qu’Erwin le tire loin, murmurant “je suis désolé. Je suis désolé pour ça. Retourne dormir.”

La cinquième nuit, Levi suit Erwin dans sa chambre quand il est temps d’aller dormir.

“Levi ?” Demanda Erwin. “Pourquoi es-tu là ?”

Levi prend la main d’Erwin dans la sienne et retrace le mot “cauchemars”.

“Cauchemars”, dit Erwin. “Tu veux rester ici pour m’aider avec les cauchemars ?”.

Levi serre sa main.

“Levi, tu ne dois pas rester ici pour moi. Ce n’est pas juste pour toi de t’empêcher de dormir dans ton lit”.

Levi regarda le lit d’Erwin et ne peut pas penser à autre chose de plus juste. Donc, en réponse, il se dirige vers le lit et monte en sachant qu’Erwin entend ses pas.

“Vraiment, je te remercie pour l’attention, mais ce n’est pas nécessaire”.

Levi s’installe lui-même bruyamment sous les couvertures, faisant soupirer Erwin qui dit : “très bien. Merci, Levi.”

Il glisse dans le lit à côté de Levi. Le lit est assez large pour accueillir deux personnes, mais assez petit pour qu’ils se touchent presque. Levi peut sentir Erwin, peut l’entendre respirer. Il a soudain étrangement très chaud.

“J’espère que je ne te dérange pas, ” dit Erwin avant de s’endormir.

Levi veut dire à Erwin qu’il ne l’a jamais dérangé, que c’était tellement mieux que d’être seul dans sa chambre. Mais il ne peut pas. Et peut-être que c’est pour le mieux. Il ne veut pas qu’Erwin sache à quel prix il est parti en retraite.

Cette nuit-là, Erwin ne fit pas de cauchemars.

*********

Levi continue de dormir dans la chambre d’Erwin, même après que celui-ci ait dit qu’il allait très bien, qu’il n’avait pas eu de cauchemars depuis plusieurs jours, que Levi devrait vraiment retourner dans sa chambre. Ses protestations sont toujours à court, et semblent plutôt faibles pour Levi. Pour quelqu’un qui a commandé une branche militaire, organisé un coup d’État, résisté à la torture, les brèves observations et plaidoyer doux ne semblent pas tout à fait forts. Peut-être qu’Erwin s’était aussi laissé allé dans sa retraite.

(ou peut-être, peut-être, pouvait-il aimait avoir Levi là.)

Levi se réveille parfois avant Ewin. Il le regarde dans le gris, avant l’aube, la lumière, ou parfois, il ferme les yeux et en pouces plus étroits et écoute les respirations pacifiques. Cela est suffisant. Il n’a pas besoin de plus.

(il réfléchit.)

Cette disposition continua pendant encore environ une semaine, jusqu’à ce que Levi trouve un matin, que cette fois, Erwin s’était réveillé en premier. Il ouvre les yeux pour voir ceux bleus nuageux regardant sans voir une zone au-dessus du visage de Levi.

Levi s’étire et se retourne pour faire face à Erwin. Il le regarde et souhaite qu’il puisse lui demander ce qu’il pense.

“Es-tu réveillé ?” Chuchote Erwin.

Levi passa sa main sous les couvertures pour chercher la main d’Erwin. Il serre sa main et là maintient couché à côté de la sienne.

“Puis-je te regarder ?” Levi avale. Il serra à nouveau la main d’Erwin. Lorsque celui-ci pose ses doigts sur le visage de Levi, Levi se transforme au toucher.

Ce regard semble prendre plus de temps que les deux derniers. Les doigts d’Erwin se posent de temps en temps sur la joue de Levi, son front, son nez. Levi veut demander ce qu’il fait, mais il ne peut pas, alors il se concentre sur le toucher.

Lorsqu’Erwin fini de passer sur le visage de Levi, sa main continue de voyager. Il tombe sur le côté du visage de Levi, effleure son épaule, s’attarde sur sa clavicule. Levi retint son souffle et attend de voir ce que va faire Erwin.

Mais Erwin se redressa. Il retira sa main et sortit de son lit. “Je souhaite que je puisse vraiment te voir ce matin”, dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre. Lorsque Levi parvient à le suivre, il met de l’eau dans son thé comme d’habitude.

*********

Cette nuit-là, Levi se prépare rapidement pour aller dormir. Il s’assit sous la couverture d’Erwin et le regarde enlever sa chemise et la vision de bassin éclabousser sur son visage. Levi regarde comment les muscles de son dos se déplacent et comme il se penche, il repense au matin, au commentaire qu’Erwin a fait et la façon dont ses doigts avaient persisté sur le haut de la poitrine de Levi.

Voilà, quand Levi parvient à admettre qu’il s’était mentit à lui-même. Ça ne suffit pas. Ce n’est pas près d’être assez.

Levi sort du lit. Il traverse la pièce pour se tenir juste derrière Erwin.

“Que ce passe-t-il ?”, demanda Erwin.

Levi ne pouvait pas répondre même s’il pouvait parler. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il se passe. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il est là, ou ce qu’il ressent ou ce qu’il espère faire sortir. Donc, comme avant, il tend la main et prend celle d’Erwin.

Tout comme avant, la tête d’Erwin se tourne vers le bas par habitude. Il halète un peu, puis se relaxe dans le contatc.

“Levi”, chuchote Erwin.

Levi suit les mesures qu’ils avaient faites la veille. Pour lui c’est facile de se rappeler chaque seconde de ce moment durant des semaines. La main de Levi serre celles d’Erwin entre les deux siennes, caressant ses articulations avec son pouce.

“Oh.” Dit Erwin comme il le fait toujours. “Levi… Je suis désolé de n’avoir jamais relever ce qui était arrivé ce jour-là”, dit-il. “Le… Le baiser.”

Levi lâcha la main d’Erwin. L’hésitation de celui-ci lui disait tout. Il ne voulait pas le pousser d’avantage. "Je ne voulais pas parler de ce qui pouvait te mettre mal à l’aise”, expliqua Erwin. "Je pensais que si tu avais vraiment. . . vraiment senti que tu semblais insinuer que tu avais ressenti quelque chose, eh bien, les choses allaient évoluer naturellement. Mais nous avons un tel arrangement de vie paisible, que je ne voulais pas le déranger avec des choses injustifiée... admettre des sentiments ".

Levi regarde Erwin, qui avait une expression contrôlée que Levi savait être en réalité gênée. Il fallut un moment à Levi pour réaliser ce qu’Erwin avait dit, et quand il le fit, il fut furieux. Il était furieux car la raison pour laquelle il s’était caché à lui-même ses propres sentiments, car cet idiot avait retourné son sentiment depuis tout ce putain de temps et qu’il avait peur d’en parler.

Ainsi Levi le poussa.

Il plaça ses paumes contre la poitrine nue d’Erwin et le poussa, pas aussi fort qu'il peut, mais juste assez pour faire reculer Erwin plus loin.

“Je suis désolé," dit Erwin, se redressant. “Je suis tellement désolé, je ne sais pas."

Levi a du mal à croire ça. Il pensait qu'il avait suffisamment donné d'indices, en essayant malgré tout de ne pas trop en donner. Il le poussa à nouveau.

"Je suis désolé. Tu as raison. Je ... “, Sourit Erwin s’arrêtant quelques secondes. “Je suis aveugle," finit-il par dire.

Levi voulait le frapper. Il reposa ses paumes contre la poitrine d’Erwin et considéra de le pousser à nouveau, mais il opta pour une action plus agréable.

Levi pencha sa tête vers le bas et là reposa entre ses mains, le front placé sur la poitrine d’Erwin. Il pouvait sentir ses battements de cœur comme ça. Erwin respire, et Levi met l'accent sur le sentiment de sa poitrine sombrant dedans.

"Levi, peux-tu me pardonner?" Levi ne fait rien, laisse son visage enfoui contre la poitrine d’Erwin. Celui-ci passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et Levi est enveloppé dans le parfum et la chaleur d’Erwin et de la sensation de sa peau.

Mais Erwin se détache finalement, et Levi songea à le pousser à nouveau lorsqu’il lui prit la main pour le mener au lit. Erwin s’assoit sur les couvertures et tire ses jambes sous lui de sorte à ce qu’ils soient face à face. Levi porte seulement son haut de pyjamas et Erwin porte seulement son bas de pyjamas, il était à genoux sur le lit attendant que l’un deux prenne l’initiative.

Erwin fut le seul à agir en premier. Il demanda : “Puis-je te regarder ?" Et cette fois, il tend la main dans l'attente d’une réponse. Levi serra sa main et Erwin se rapprocha.

“Puis-je regarder tout de toi ?" Demanda à nouveau Erwin à voix basse. Et encore une fois, Levi serre sa main.

Donc Erwin tire le haut de pyjamas de Levi qu’il fit passer au-dessus de sa tête, laissant Levi en sous-vêtements. Sa peau est froide, et il est tout à fait conscient de ce qui est exposé, de ses hanches et ses cuisses dont il avait donné la permission à Erwin de toucher.

La main d’Erwin se déplace atrocement lentement sur son voyage. Il commença par l'épaule droite de Levi, il glissa ses doigts sur sa clavicule et laisse sa main glisser sur sa poitrine. La chaleur soudaine du toucher d’Erwin fit frissonner et haleter Levi. L’air était encore frais, mais une chaleur semblant provenir de la main du blond commençait à se propager dans son corps. Levi se trouve fasciner par la main d’Erwin qui continuait son voyage.

Les doigts d’Erwin tournèrent autour du mamelon gauche de Levi, le faisant haleter, avant de continuer vers les côtes de Levi et sur son abdomen. La main atteignit sa hanche et glissa dans son dos, en de douces caresses de haut en bas sur sa colonne vertébrale. Levi bougea de sorte à faciliter le toucher du blond, et celui-ci fredonna de plaisir. Il fit une pause sur le bas du dos de Levi et ses doigts glissèrent plus bas.

Levi comprend ce que veut Erwin, et il atteint derrière lui, retirant sa main avant de retirer son caleçon.

Il se tortilla un peu pour le retirer, équilibrant son poids sur une jambe, l’autre restant à genoux. Quand il réussi à le retirer, il le laissa tomber sur le sol près du lit.

La main d’Erwin n'avait pendant ce temps pas bougé. Levi regarda vers le bas, se rendant compte qu'il était déjà un peu dur, il se demanda s’il ne devrait pas essayer d’arrêter avant que ça n’empire. Mais la main d’Erwin reprit à nouveau son voyage, hésitant comme s’il n’était pas sûr qu’il puisse le faire. Sa main reposait sur la hanche droite de Levi et s’enfonça à sa cuisse, laissant une sensation de feu dans son sillage. Levi soupira et se pencha. Il glissa ses bras autour des épaules du blond, mais cambra le dos pour garder son érection loin du toucher d’Erwin. Son mouvement avait par inadvertance repoussé la main d’Erwin, faisant gémir celui-ci qui serra la cuisse de Levi.

Levi haleta. Sa tête tombant sur l'épaule droite d’Erwin, incapable de la tenir levée. Tous ses sens semblaient axés sur la main sur sa cuisse et sur la force de cette prise.

La main commence à se déplacer à nouveau. Erwin étala sa paume et la glisse vers le haut, jusqu’à l’endroit où les fesses de Levi rencontraient sa jambe, il caressa la joue de Levi. Et celui-ci resta comme il était. Son visage était pressé dans le creux du cou d’Erwin, et ses mains serrèrent fermement ses épaules pour se soutenir.

Erwin serra à nouveau, et Levi prit une forte respiration, choqué. Avant qu’il ne puisse lui-même arrêter, il se tortilla sous ce contact, remuant ses hanches d’avant en arrière.

"Levi." Erwin tourne la tête pour que ses mots soient près de l’oreille de Levi et disparaissent à l'arrière de son cou. "Tu es beau. Merci de me laisser te voire ".

Levi répondit en appuyant ses lèvres à l'endroit le plus proche qu'il pouvait atteindre, c’est-à-dire la base du cou d’Erwin juste au-dessus de sa clavicule. Puis il l'embrassa à nouveau, levant la tête pour donner un autre baiser un peu plus haut dans le cou du blond. Il commença à l’embrasser partout où il pouvait, chaque pouce qu’il pouvait atteindre. Levi voulait goûter chaque petit bout d’Erwin. Il voulait connaître exactement ce que chaque pouce de sa peau sentait sous ses lèvres. Il déposa une douzaine de baisers sur le côté droit du cou d’Erwin, mais il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin avant qu’Erwin ne tourne la tête pour répondre aux lèvres de Levi.

Il manqua la première fois ce qui était à prévoir, et Levi ne se trouve pas impatient. Seul les yeux d’Erwin, après tout, étaient toujours sur le cul de Levi, alternant entre l'exploration et caressant avec appréhension, chaque mouvement faisant bouger Levi. Celui-ci était reconnaissant, pour une fois, qu'il ne puisse pas parler. Il ne savait pas quel genre de bruit il serait capable de faire.

Lorsqu’Erwin essaya à nouveau, il verrouilla ses lèvres sur celles de Levi. Leurs bouches s’entrouvrirent ensemble, les lèvres s’interposant, leurs langues se lançant dans l’exploration de l’autre. Levi goûta le souffle d’Erwin sur sa langue l’avalant, désespéré de garder cette même petite partie du blond.

Soudain, Erwin haleta, et quelques secondes plus tard Levi se rendit compte qu’il avait omis de conserver son érection loin de lui. Dans leur baiser frénétique, il avait touché le ventre du blond. Celui-ci retira sa main qu’il fit serpenter le long du torse de Levi, encerclant de ses doigts la longueur du brun et fit un lent mouvement exploratoire.

Levi rejeta sa tête en arrière, bouche ouverte, et frissonna dans le contact. La main glissa plus loin, et il releva ses hanches vers le haut, cherchant désespérément cette chaleur.

"Oh, Levi," soupira Erwin. “Est-ce pour moi ?" Le bout de ses doigts revinrent regarder de plus près. Ils tournèrent autour de son membre, traçant un chemin le long de sa longueur, caressant ses bourses. Levi était haletant maintenant. Il se tortillait sous chaque toucher, en voulant désespérément plus.

"Tu es si beau”, dit Erwin. "Si beau. Merci, Levi. Merci pour ça. S'il te plaît, allonge toi pour moi."

Levi ne sais pas pourquoi il demande ça, mais il obéit. Il se poussa en arrière et se retrouva sur le dessus de la couverture, les genoux pliés. Erwin le regardait, ressentant où se trouvait Levi et trouva sa jambe droite. Il se déplaça vers le haut, se positionnant entre les genoux de Levi, et laissa trainer sa main sur son mollet et sur sa cuisse. Il sourit en le faisant. Levi ne pouvait pas détourner le regard.

La main d’Erwin erra vers le pénis de Levi et y reposa, laissant ses doigts frôler paresseusement son côté. "Considère ceci comme mes excuses pour être si oublieux de tes sentiments," dit Erwin. Il baissa la tête, et Levi comprend ce qu’il se passe à peine une seconde avant que les lèvres d’Erwin soit proches autour de son gland.

Levi haleta fortement à la sensation d’Erwin suçant doucement son gland. Puis Erwin se retira, sa bouche faisant un léger bruit de claquement comme il le fait, et Levi cambre involontairement le dos en sentant la soudaine absence.

La main d’Erwin se déplaça vers les hanches de Levi et le poussa vers le bas sur le lit. Il glissa lentement sa langue sur la face inférieure du membre de Levi avant de le prendre de nouveau dans sa bouche.

Cette fois, Erwin prend beaucoup plus de longueur. Sa langue tourbillonna autour du gland et appuya sur sa fente avant qu'il ne baisse la tête presque jusqu’aux bourses de Levi. Celui-ci pouvait sentir la chaleur de la bouche d’Erwin et la pression de sa langue. Puis Erwin commença à sucer, bougeant sa tête de haut en bas dans un rythme régulier, ne rien faire était tout ce que Levi pouvait faire pour ne pas se perdre dans les sensations.

C’est seulement la main d’Erwin sur sa hanche qui l'empêchait de se pousser vers le haut. Levi était totalement sous le pouvoir d’Erwin. Il ne peut même plus contrôler sa respiration; Levi haletait, haletant longuement et fortement à chaque nouveau toucher, frissonnant à chaque respirations lente de la succion ou coup de langue. Levi ne peut pas parler, mais il est assez sûr qu'il communiquait sa jouissance indépendamment. Erwin fredonnait de plaisir, en envoyant des vibrations à travers le pénis de Levi qui lui faisait voir des étoiles.

Erwin se retira, lapant un peu le liquide séminal dégoulinant, et commença à déposer de nombreux baisers le long de l'intérieur de la cuisse de Levi. "Oh, Levi," il marmonna. Levi avait la tête renversée et les yeux fermés, il ne pouvait donc que sentir et entendre Erwin comme il respire ses mots. "Levi... si beau... "Il commença à embrasser les bourses de Levi et la base de son pénis, doucement, dans de beaux toucher suscitant tout autre chose. "Est-ce bon pour toi?" Il demanda. "Est-ce que tu apprécie ça?"

Levi arriva à peine à lever sa main pour resserrer celle d’Erwin.

"Bien," dit Erwin, et il reprend son membre de nouveau dans sa bouche.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps après, pour que Levi vienne. Il tapota le dos de la main d’Erwin à quelques reprises, et Erwin se retira juste à temps. Une pulvérisation de sperme toucha les lèvres du blond, et il ne semble pas gêné, léchant juste le tout avec un sourire contenu sur son visage.

Levi laissa un désordre son corps mou couché sur le lit d’Erwin.

Erwin caressa amoureusement la cuisse de Levi et lui donna un baiser sur le genou. “Je vais te nettoyer," dit-il. Il bougea descendant du lit, mais Levi tendit sa main et le saisit par la ceinture de son pantalon, l'arrêtant.

C’était impossible pour Levi de permettre que cela se produise sans une sorte de remboursement. Il grimpa sur ses genoux, ignorant le désordre sur son ventre et tira vers le bas le pantalon d’Erwin. Laissant celui-ci en sous-vêtements et le renflement était ainsi exposé. Levi tira vers le bas le sous-vêtements et prend le sexe nu d’Erwin en main.

Il était trop fatigué pour lui retourner pleinement la faveur, mais ça fera l’affaire. Levi appuya son front contre la poitrine du blond commençant à bouger sa main de haut en bas. Erwin gémit doucement mais juste assez pour encourager Levi. Il déplaça plus rapidement sa main et commença à l’embrasser le long de sa poitrine nue. La langue de Levi trouva l'un de ses mamelons et il travailla à cet endroit, l'embrassant et traçant sa langue autour de celui-ci. Il abaissa son autre main, l'utilisant pour les bourses d’Erwin, lui faisant gémir son nom.

Ils sont congelés, appuyés l’un contre l'autre. Ils sont à la fois sales, haletants, et réalisaient ce qui venait d’arriver. Levi garda sa tête contre la poitrine d’Erwin et celui-ci a son bras enroulé autour de Levi, qui n’avait aucune idée de combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi avant qu’Erwin se redresse et ne dise: “Allons nous nettoyer."

Erwin et Levi quittèrent la chambre pour la salle de bain. Erwin mouilla une serviette, et Levi l’utilisa pour les essuyer. Puis le blond mis la serviette dans le panier à linge sale pendant que Levi changea les draps. Il termina quand le blond revint, et ils grimpèrent tous les deux dans le lit. Aucun d’eux ne prit la peine de mettre des vêtements.

Levi souffla la bougie sur la table de chevet et se tortilla près d’Erwin. Erwin sentant ses mouvements, étira son bras pour l’enrouler autour de Levi et le tirer plus près. Levi le laisse faire, posant sa tête sur le biceps d’Erwin s’en servant d’oreiller, et passa un bras autour de sa poitrine. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées, et ils se sentaient comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle.

Erwin leva sa main et la passa dans les cheveux de Levi. Un doux rire franchit ses lèvres. Levi se releva sur un bras et regarda Erwin essayant de comprendre de quoi il se moquait.

"Eh bien," dit Erwin, "c’est arrivé rapidement."

Levi sourit et se recoucha. Il nicha sa tête plus proche de la sienne.

"Nous regarderons pour acheter un peu d’huile à utiliser comme lubrifiant la prochaine fois que nous irons faire les courses…” Marmonna Erwin, aussi simplement et évident, comme s’il parlait de ramasser quelques légumes.

Mais c’était pas aussi simple pour Levi. Il souleva de nouveau la tête pour regarder Erwin qui avait, maintenant les yeux fermés et avait une expression de contentement sur le visage. Il voulait l'embrasser, mais il ne voulait pas le déranger, donc il baissa la tête sur la poitrine d’Erwin, juste au-dessus de son cœur. Il appuya son oreille contre écoutant le son des battements de son coeur et posa ses doigts plus bas, afin qu’eux aussi, puissent sentire le rythme. Juste avant de se laisser aller au sommeil, Levi déposa un doux baiser juste au-dessus du coeur d’Erwin.

"Oh, Levi," chuchota Erwin, et, comme toujours, il comprend. "Je t'aime aussi."

La dernière pensée de Levi avant qu'il ne s’endorme est que ça lui était suffisant, comme ça.


End file.
